Infernal Heart the Mortal Instruments
by LyricMikaelson33
Summary: What if Jonathan Morgenstern survived in CoHF? This is my take on what could've happened. May contain language, maturity and violence


Jonathan pov. I gasped as the sword was pulled out of me. Clary looked down at me with something like pity on her face. As I dropped to the ground and felt unbearable agony, two people ran toward us and my mother's face filled my vision. "Sebastian…" Clary whispered with tear tracks on her cheeks. I looked up at her, my mother having pulled me onto her lap and rocking me. I tried to speak but all that came out was a gurgle as I spit out blood. "No…" I choked. She looked confused. "I-I'm not him-not Sebastian...I'm Jonathan-I'm Jonathan." Clary and Jocelyn were both crying and I tried to look around. "Jace-where's Jace-?" I tried to ask my younger sister. Jace appeared in the corner of my pain clouded vision. "I'm here." I was relieved, I had to tell him, he would know. "The demon-cut it open." I told him, before coughing violently and seeing blood on the ground and my skin. He tilted his head in confusion but understanding dawned on his face. I saw him pick up Phaeosphoros and go over to the demon corpse. Clary looked surprised and I didn't look away from the blonde Shadowhunter boy who had become my friend. He knew what to do. "How did he-" Clary started asking and I answered quickly. "He knows me." I told her quietly, as Jace pulled out the infernal cup. She watched as he stabbed the cup with the Morgenstern blade and the endarkened fell, one by one. Lucian stared at his sister as she died and I, along with the others, heard a howl of grief. "What was that?!" Alec shouted as the ground shook under us. "Lilith. She mourns her children, and mourns for me." I said, as my mother stroked my blood and dirt covered hair. I gasped, finding it hard to breathe and the air taken from me. I looked at mother, and Clary and Jace and the others who I had hurt so badly and so many times. "I'm sorry. I know I can't take back what I-I've done. But I'm sorry and I always will be as I burn here." I saw Isabelle Lightwood watching me and I recalled what Valentine had told me when I was thirteen. "Isabelle-" I choked and coughed up vivid red blood, the blackness gone. She came to stand beside us. Her face was expressionless. "Yes Jonathan?" She asked, pity in her black eyes for a second. I inhaled deeply and tried to find the words. "Your mother never told you-Robert Lightwood isn't-your father-she was with Valentine when-Robert was having-an affair-you're Clary and my sister." I felt the pain numbing in my chest and stomach. I looked up at my mother before falling into darkness. ….. I woke to darkness. I was surprised, I thought I would've died from that wound. "Well would you look at that? Sleeping Beauty's awake from his nap." Jace's sarcastic voice reached my ears, though knowing him as I did, I heard a surprising note of relief underneath the sarcasm. "How're you feeling?" I opened my eyes and saw the bright white light, Jace came to the bedside and looked down at me. "I almost didn't think you'd make it." He commented. I gave him a look and struggled to sit up. "How-how long was I out?" I asked tiredly. "A few days. Clary and Jocelyn have been worried sick. You're lucky to be alive." Jace sighed. I felt confused. Was Jace worried about me? I raised my eyebrows and he pushed a bowl towards me. "Drink that. You haven't eaten in days." I picked it up and took a sip hesitantly. It tasted salty and sweet at the same time, and I suddenly felt warm all over. Jace smirked slightly and I wanted to slap it off his face. Damn trademark Heronsmirk, I thought. "Better?" He asked. I nodded. "I didn't realize I was starving." I said, feeling dazed. He chuckled. "Yeah. Hodge used to make that for us. I personally had an addiction." I grinned at him. "Jace, I'm sorry for what I've done. I understand if the world hates me for it. I'll leave as soon as I can walk." I started. I didn't pay attention to his response and continued. "I've caused you all so much pain and trouble and I don't want to hurt anyone else. As soon as I can walk properly I will leave and I will never come back. I might find a cliff to jump off of…then you never have to worry about me again." I tried to stand up. "Easy…" Jace caught me and steadied me before I lost my balance, and he kept a hand on my arm. "Jonathan, we don't want you to leave. The clave has said that everything that's happened was Valentine and Sebastian. You're a whole new story, you're like a newborn in an eighteen year old's body." I rolled my eyes despite the situation and the pain I was in. "They don't blame you. You're staying. None of us are letting you leave and we won't give up on you." Jace said firmly. I was speechless. AN: Jonathan didn't die when Clary stabbed him! I wondered what would happen if he survived, and I had six hours on a bus with my class to write this. I hope you like it and please comment thoughts and opinions or I may not continue this. Thanks-Lyric Mikaelson


End file.
